


Fairy Tail Special

by ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Magic, Spirits, Stars, Voices in dream, chimera, dagger - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, minor NaLu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26/pseuds/ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26
Summary: This is just a Fairy Tail Special that I had planned to post for some time now.  I hope you guys like this. :)Natsu has been acting strange. Why is that? Lisanna and Lucy follow the dragon slayer and learn something about him. Something he kept hidden.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 11





	Fairy Tail Special

Dear Mama, 

It has been a long time since I joined Fairy Tail. I have been in so many of their events. They have many events that are special to just the guild. In fact, there is one coming up. I know this because everyone is talking about it. I still don’t know what it is, but I can’t wait for it. The weird part is that my partner, Natsu, the one I told you about, he has been acting funny. He seems distant. I have told you that he is full of energy and is sometime hard to be around, but I haven’t seen him once in my apartment. To be honest it is weird. You would think that I would be fine with it, but I feel uneased. I think something happened to him, but he won’t tell me anything. I know something must be wrong because the guild hall hasn’t been damaged once. He hasn’t picked a fight to Gray or Erza or, well, anyone. Well, when I have an update for you, I promise I will tell you. 

Love, Lucy. 

I wrote the letter and put it in an envelope and put it in my box full of letters I wrote for my mother. She may not be with me, but I feel that I should still tell her what is going on in my life. What I wrote in that letter was true. I had notice that Natsu was acting strange for some time now. I was getting worried. Maybe I should just ask him. I should stop worrying. It is Natsu after all. Maybe we should go on a job. He would feel like himself if he goes on a mission. Maybe I should pick one that he would enjoy. After I walked to the guild, I was greeted my Mira. 

“Hey Lucy. How are you today? You ready for tomorrow?” 

“Morning Mira. I am doing just fine. Would you finally tell me what is happening tomorrow?” 

Mira looked at me in confusion. Then she smiled. 

“Oops. I forgot that you are “new” to the guild. You haven’t experienced all our holidays. Well if you look at the request board, you will see that there are no requests on it. No one¬¬ goes on any jobs. Well, tomorrow we spend time with our families. We don’t do any work and we just go to place to be with them. Me and my brother, when Lisanna wasn’t here, we would cook her favorite foods and we would bring it to her grave. Gray is going to visit his parents grave, Erza will be...” 

“What about Natsu?” 

I interrupted Mira. She looked at me and then looked up in thought. Her face was puzzled. 

“I have no idea. Why do you ask?” 

“Well, his family is a dragon, right? Natsu still believes that Igneel is alive. He can’t be with him because Natsu doesn’t know where he is. And I asked because Natsu started to act stranger and stranger as this day came closer. He isn’t acting like the Natsu that I know.” 

Mira started to think carefully about what I was saying. She must not have noticed this because she was getting ready to be with her family. Then her face lit up. 

“Why don’t you ask my sister, Lisanna? She and Natsu were very close friends. She might know.” 

“Ok. I will ask. Thanks a bunch, Mira.” 

I headed out the guild when I noticed that Happy was hanging around Carla and Wendy. Strange. I would think that he would be with Natsu. I can’t remember seeing those two apart. They were like family, so why wasn’t Happy with Natsu? I thought of asking him, but then I pushed that idea out of my head. I just wanted to find Lisanna. I walked around town for a bit before I saw her standing behind a building corner. I walked up to her. 

“Hey, Lisanna. What are you doing?” 

She jumped. She quickly covered my mouth and forced me behind the building she was hiding from. She looked back in the direction she was looking in before I had come up to her. She was acting weird. I may not have known her for very long, but I knew that she wasn’t like this. 

“Umm. Lisanna? Might I ask what you are doing?” 

She looked at me, then she sighed. She spoke in a low whisper. 

“Can you keep your voice down? I am spying on Natsu.” 

“Why?” 

“Well every time around this time year, Natsu just Leaves. No one knows where he goes. I asked him before, but he just dismisses it. When he comes back, he has many cuts all over him and he stays at his house for many days. One time I went there after he returned, and I found him sleeping for three days straight. I try and invite him to spend the days with my family, but every time I start to ask, he completely changes the subject and then he goes off. This year, I am going to follow him and find out where he goes every year.” 

“Can I come with you?” 

Lisanna thinks for a moment and then she nods in agreement. She tells me to meet at Natsu’s house later today. I told her that I would meet up with her later. I was walking through town when I ran into Levy and Gajeel. Gajeel was holding a couple of books and Levy was holding one. 

“Hey Levy. What are you and Gajeel up to?” 

“Hey Lu. I was just getting some books on the night sky. I am surprised that you don’t know about tomorrow night considering that you are a celestial wizard.” 

“Know what?” 

I asked confused. What would be being a celestial wizard have anything to do with tomorrow. Let’s see. Tomorrow is the Fairy Tail holiday. That is something I didn’t know about. Is there something else I didn’t know about? 

“Well tomorrow is when you can see The Stars. I don’t mean like the stars you see every day in the night sky. I mean The Stars.” 

Levy looked at the clock. 

“I still have so much to do and not that much time. Here is the book. Come on Gajeel. Well, I’ll see you later Lu.” 

Levy ran off with Gajeel close behind after handing me the book. I wish she explained somethings more. It didn’t matter. I had to go home and pack some things that we might need on this trip. Once I get home and all packed up, I wait around an hour before heading to Natsu’s house. I scan the area before spotting Lisanna. She was just sitting down reading a light novel. She looks up at me and smiles. 

“Hi Lucy, we are just about to leave. You see, Natsu is in his house right now and is getting his things.” 

Lisanna whispers to me. While we wait, I thought this would be a good time to learn more about Lisanna. 

“Uh. Lisanna, may I ask you some things? It’s just that I want to get to know you. Would that be alright?” 

She looks up from her book. She nods her head. 

“Sure thing, Lucy. I may know the Edolas Lucy, but I don’t know you that well. You defiantly are different comparaed to Lucy Ashly. I guess this is also a way for me to get to know Lucy Heartfilia. I guess we could just ask questions back and forth. You can go first.” 

“Ok. Um. I guess that I would like to know why you aren’t with your family. As well as why this is a Fairy Tail Holiday.” 

Lisanna looks down at her feet. Then she looks back at me. 

“I am not with my family because I had asked them if anything had changed after I was gone, with Natsu I mean. He always kept to himself during this time. As for the Holiday. It was started by the first master. If I remember correctly, she saw that her wizards were always working, never taking a break, so on the first week of summer, all members of Fairy Tail are allowed to take a break. It starts tomorrow. Tomorrow is the first day of Summer. Basically, the first week of summer is just all fun and games. A way for the members of Fairy Tail to take a break from the stress and to regain their strength after doing many jobs. Anyway, why did you want to come with me?” 

Why? I guess maybe I wanted to get to know here more. Figure out why Natsu was acting so strange. But I guess the real reason would be that my family is gone. My mother died a while ago and my dad, well, I rather not be with him. I would have nothing to do, and I really didn’t want to bother anyone when they would most likely want to be with their family. If anything, I wouldn’t mind spending time with anyone. 

“Well, my mom is dead, and my father changed after my mom died to the point he wasn’t that loving father that I had known, so I have no one to spend time with. This holiday would only make me think of them. I guess I just wanted to be near someone. I do like being by myself, but I don’t think I could last a whole week.” 

We laughed at my little comment about lasting a whole week without anyone. Then Lisanna tells me to be quiet. She holds a finger to her mouth and with her other hand she points to Natsu’s house. I look over to Natsu’s house. He walked out of the house and closed the door. He turned around and headed out into the woods. He wasn’t walking very fast. He was walking a moderate pace. It was a good thing too. Lisanna and I needed to follow him without him knowing. He then stopped. We quickly hid behind one of the trees thinking he may have looked back. I heard his footsteps come straight for us. What would happen if he found out that he was being followed? What would he do? I heard Lisanna whisper something. I couldn’t make out what she said, but I was more concerned about Natsu seeing us. I suddenly saw his face. He was looking right at us. He turned his head to look around. 

“I guess I am just hearing things. I really thought that there was someone here.” 

Natsu said to himself. What? How did he not see us? He was looking right at us. Natsu shrugged and walked off back in the direction he was heading. I let out a breath that I didn’t realize that I was holding. I looked at Lisanna. 

“How did he not see us?” 

She looked at me. She smiled. 

“I used my take over magic. I used a chameleon. They can blend into their surroundings, so I used my magic so he wouldn’t see us.” 

That was useful. Now I don’t have to be worried if Natsu thinks he is being followed. He will just think he is just being over cautious. We continue to follow Natsu. He kept walking deeper into the forest to the point that it was getting dark. I didn’t know where we were, but it was far from Magnolia. Lisanna and I were getting tired. We drank half a bottle of water an hour ago, but we didn’t know when we would stop, so we saved some. Where was Natsu going. It was getting late, yet he was still heading out deeper and deeper into the woods. If it got any darker, I won’t be able to see my hands in front of my face. I didn’t want to keep walking in the dark. I was afraid I would run into a tree. The sun was just starting to set. It was getting dark. Natsu started to use his powers when it stated to get to the point that we couldn’t see the terrain below our feet. He hand was engulfed in fire. It illuminated the forest. He just kept walking. I know we have been walking for a couple of miles. I don’t know how much longer I can go. It is dark, we don’t know where we are going, I am getting tired, and I don’t know how to get back. We had turned a few times, so I doubt that Fairy Tail is just straight back. We walked for a few more minutes before Natsu came to a halt. We doubled back and went behind a tree. He set his backpack down. 

“I think he is stopping for the night.” 

Lisanna whispered to me. I nodded to her. Natsu had pulled out a hammock and was setting it up. He was tying up the hammock to two trees. 

“Should we set up camp, too?” 

I asked Lisanna. She shrugged. 

“I think that we should take turns. We should take turns sleeping and keeping watch. We want to make sure that he doesn’t leave, and we are stranded in the woods.” 

I agreed with Lisanna. It was a good plan. It would also work to watch out for wild animals. I would take the second watch. Lisanna had offered to. She had offered to take the first watch and I was alright with that. I had gotten out my sleeping bag and rapped myself inside it. I had fallen asleep and was whirled into the depths of my mind. 

*** 

It was raining. The rain was coming down fast. It was a downpour. This was not a nightmare. It was a memory from so long ago. It was many years ago on this very day. This day, a day that marked the first day of Summer. The day that marked the end of Spring. A day where the time in the day is longer. A voice cut through the rain. It was that voice that ended the sound of the storm. The storm was still there, but one would not know unless they felt the rain. The only sound I could hear was the sound of that voice. 

“Lucy! Follow me! He is in danger!” 

I recognized the voice. The voice was out of place. I do not recall this from my memory. This memory I was having was the first summer without my mother. She had died earlier that year. Who was the owner of the voice I was hearing? The voice I was hearing had the sound of concern and safety within. Then another voice came through my mind. This time, it was a voice I did not recognize. It was deep and gave a sense of fear and warmth. 

“Quickly, child! He is a fool! He could kill himself if he isn’t careful!” 

I looked around, wondering where those voices came from. It was dark. I couldn’t see. I reached for my keys. They weren’t there! I felt the ground below my feet begin to shake. I was suddenly able to see the ground. The ground started to crack. I fell through the growing crack in the ground. I was then swallowed into a world of darkness. 

*** 

I opened my eyes. Lisanna had been shaking me. That would explain why the ground in my dream felt like it was an earthquake. She was waking me up so I could take my turn for the watch. I let her fall asleep and started to think about my dream. The first voice. It sounded like Loki. That is the closest I could think of. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was Loki. Who was he warning me about? Who was in danger? I was actually more concerned with the voice I didn’t recognize than the person Loki warned me was in danger. Who was that other voice? The dream itself was scary enough. Since I was awake by myself, I was alone with my thoughts. It was quiet. This forest is quite peaceful. I just want to know why Natsu came to this forest. Maybe this is only part of the way to go and we would have to travel a greater distance when he awakens. Maybe he came to this forest to get away from people, so he wasn’t reminded that he didn’t have Igneel. Whatever the reason was, Lisanna and I were going to find out. It had been no more than a few hours when the sun had started to rise. Knowing Natsu, he would just sleep the day away, but I was wrong. The second the sun was more than halfway up the horizon line, he woke up. I quickly woke up Lisanna. If Natsu came over here while Lisanna was sleeping, he would know that we followed him. Lisanna can’t use her powers when she is asleep. Lisanna woke up quickly. She opened her mouth to talk, but I put a finger to my lips to tell her to stay quiet. She nodded her head. I look over where Natsu was. He had untied one part of the hammock from the tree and pushed the hammock to the other tree it was tied to. He grabbed his backpack and started to take things out of it. All of which I have never seen him have before. I have been to his house before, but I don’t remember seeing the objects that he had with him. He had pulled out a small box that had a dragon engraved into it, a larger box that had had many colors painted on the box, and a book. I have never seen Natsu read a book before. He always makes fun of them. Why in the world does he have a book? From what I could see, the book was a leather back book. It had a black dragon on the cover. The dragon’s claws were holding an oval hazel gemstone. He set the book down and picked up the chest that has the dragon engraved in it. We watch him take a key and unlock the box. He pulled out a velvet cloth. He hesitated with handling the cloth. Why was he scared of the cloth? I looked at Lisanna. She looked back at me. She shrugged and mouthed; ‘I don’t know what he is doing.’ So, this was clearly something unknown to the both of us. Natsu started to mess with the book, flipping through the pages. He looked at the pages and then started to mess with the ground. He started a circle in the ground. He had drawn two circles. One that was large and then a smaller one in the inside of the bigger circle. He started to draw symbols in the ground. I have never seen them before. It looked like the text on that request that had switched our minds and bodies. The request that only had a riddle and almost had major consequences. After ten minutes, Natsu had stopped. He had taken the strange book and kept looking from the book to the ground. Once he checked every symbol, he set the book down. He left it open, but he had picked up the cloth. He unfolded the cloth. He pulled out a knife, blade, dagger? It looked like a dagger. So, I assume it is a dagger. This dagger, its handle had a head of an onyx dragon with emeralds for its eyes. The dragon’s mouth was slightly opened. The blade was coming out of the dragon’s mouth. The blade was clean. It was well taken care of. We watched as Natsu started to shake when he looked at the blade. Why would Natsu be so scared of the blade? Natsu took a deep breath and seemed to stop shaking as much. He turned around. His back was turned to us. He started to move in an unusual pattern. He had the dagger in his right hand. We watched as he took the dagger, with the swift motions he was going through, and cut his arm. I felt Lisanna stiffen next to me. I couldn’t look at her. I was too shock to move. Natsu then tossed the dagger up. When it started to fall, Natsu engulfed his hands in flames. When the dagger was right at his head level, he took his fire and blasted it at the dagger. Natsu was using his fire on the blade and it was staying in the air. A faint glow engulfed the blade. A moment passes and the blade rushed toward Natsu. The dagger cuts Natsu on his arm because he dodges, otherwise it would have hit his heart, then the blade falls to ground. Natsu picked up the blade. He repeated what he did. He then turned and faced us. He did not see us, which was fortunate for us. We saw him go through the movements. What shocked us was that he was starting to look pretty drained. He had been doing it for an hour. I have seen Natsu use his power for much longer time period and using more magic power. I looked up at the sun. It couldn’t be more than twelve. It was still early in the morning. I look back at Natsu. He had cuts and blood all over himself. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He looked exhausted. He also looked like was going to cry. I watched as he picked up the knife weakly. I couldn’t stand to watch this anymore. I know Lisanna said we were just going to see what he does, but he was hurting himself. I stood up. Natsu didn’t seem to notice me. He raised the dagger up. I was going to shout at Natsu to stop, when he dropped the knife and started to fall backwards. I ran to him and caught him before he fell to the ground. I placed him on the ground gently. Some of the blood that he had lost that had gotten in his pink hair had turned part of his hair red and had dried up. He had his eyes closed. I couldn’t tell if he was unconscious or if he was dead from the blood loss. I took my hand and touched his neck, trying to find a pulse. I found it. It was slow and weak. 

“Lisanna! I need your help!”

I called out to the take-over wizard. Lisanna quickly came to my side. She was on Natsu’s left side, while I was on his right. Lisanna started to talk. Her voice sounded like it was breaking.

“Natsu. Please. Please be alright.”

Natsu’s eyes fluttered open. He had his eyes barely open, but never the less, they were open. His eyes couldn’t focus. They kept moving around. Looking at his surroundings, Lisanna, and me. He was breathily heavily. 

“Natsu!” 

“Lu-Lucy?”

When Natsu spoke, he spoke weakly, like he had no energy. He seemed drained. Natsu seemed to be trying to get his eyes to focus. As he was, Natsu did something that he rarely does. He started to cry. Was he crying in pain? No, Natsu would never cry because of pain. 

“Natsu? What’s wrong? Natsu, are you okay?”

“I tried. I can’t I just can’t.”

“Can’t what? What are you trying to do? 

Natsu raised his hands and put them on his face. Lisanna touched his shoulder. 

“Natsu……”

“I will never find him. I’m not strong enough.”

“Who are you trying to find?”

“Lucy, the only person, creature, Natsu has ever sought out, was Igneel.”

Lisanna looked at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. He looked awful. His eyes just kept looking around, still not able to focus on either of us. I couldn’t stand it. Why would looking for his dragon foster dad cause him to cut himself? It made no sense. I tried to talk to him. 

“I have to…… I have to complete it today…… I have to……... It has to be today!”

“Why? What has to completed today? Why today?”

“It…... it has to be today……… it has to……”

“Natsu? NATSU! What is so special about today?”

“The spell…… the spell I’m doing……. It works best when…… I’m at my strongest with……. With my magic……”

“Natsu…... why would your magic be strongest today?”

“Any……. Any dragon slayer’s magic………. Is strongest……. Strongest on the day…… the day they were……… they were born………”

Was I hearing this right? Did Natsu just stay that today was the day he was born? Why didn’t he tell me? I looked at Lisanna. She seemed shocked. 

“Natsu? Are you saying that today is your birthday?”

Lisanna asked the dragon slayer. It seems that she didn’t know either. If she didn’t know, and she had known Natsu since he joined Fairy Tail, what were the chances that anyone knew?

“Natsu, why are you trying so hard today to find Igneel?”

“I……. I just wanted…… wanted to see……. The Stars.” 

The Stars? I feel like I heard that before. Recently too. Then I remembered where I heard that before. Levy! She had said that she was going to see the stars too. She gave me a book about them. I took the book out to read what it said. “The Stars was a time where the celestial spirits can replenish their powers. It helps strength them. The constellations that represent them all came close. It was a sight to see. Celestial Wizards gain more strength during this time. It’s said that you can see them every ten years. They are brightest during the time of a super blue blood moon of Aestas.” I stopped reading. Aestas. That was Latin for summer. Natsu’s name means summer. I guess I know why his name is Natsu. He was named after the season. I don’t understand. Why would Natsu want to see The Stars so bad? He wasn’t a celestial spirit, nor was he a celestial wizard. 

“Natsu. Why would you want to see these stars so bad? I thought you wanted to find Igneel.”

Natsu kept quiet. Natsu had kept to himself about his personal life, and it seems that he didn’t want people to know. I looked away from him. A moment went by before Natsu spoke. 

“Igneel…… he…… he took me flying on…….. on this day…… years ago…… during that time…… he showed me The Stars. I…… I always wanted……wanted to see them…….. them again with…… with Igne…… with my dad…….”

Natsu took a deep breath in. He was exhausted. He was clearly drained. He needed help. I didn’t know how I could help my dear friend. I looked to Lisanna. She had glanced up at me. She got up and walked toward a small field of colorful flowers. She came back with red flower that had a black center. A poppy. She took the seeds from the flower and had Natsu eat the seeds. Poppy flowers have a calming effect. It quickly puts Natsu to sleep. Lisanna looked at me.

“We should get him back. He needs to get help.”

I nodded. I agreed. We needed to help him. We gathered his stuff, which wasn’t much. I was able to take a closer look at the blade and book. The dagger, its handle had a head of an onyx dragon with much detail that you can see each individual scale. The dragon’s eyes were emeralds, not fake, but real gems. Even though this blade was what hurt Natsu, on his own account, it was beautiful. My eyes looked at the blade part of the dagger. It came right out of the dragon’s mouth. The blade was silver to a point. It had a coat of Natsu’s blood, but I could tell that it was silver or a material similar. My eyes looked at the leather back book. Like the dagger, the black dragon on the cover had each scale really well detailed. The dragon had green eyes. Its claws were holding onto the gem n the center of the book. I took a closer look at the hazel gemstone. I don’t remember seeing a gemstone like this before. I shrugged. I realized that he had two boxes with him. The smaller one at the dagger in it, so what was in the larger one? The box that had many colors all over. I tried to open it. To my disappointment, it was locked. My courisaity got the best of me. I looked around Natsu’s bag to find a key. Nothing. I went to check on Natsu. He was shaking. I touched him. He was burning up. He looked sick. This must be the cause of him losing so much blood. I looked around for Lisanna. She was nowhere in sight. I sighed and looked back at Natsu. I know I should be focus on helping Natsu, and keep him from dying, but I couldn’t help but think about everything that happened today. It may have not been that long, but right now, time seems to stop. I couldn’t help but examine him to make sure that he was alright. I mean, other to this condition right now. Other then the cuts and his exhaustion, he seemed fine. Around his neck, was a key. I know I shouldn’t, but I take the key. I walk over to that box that was locked and insert the key. It clicks open. I open the chest with little hope of finding something useful to help him. Instead, I find a strange stone creature. It was a carving of the strangest thing I have ever seen. It had the body of a cat (a house cat not a Happy or Carla cat), the horns of a deer, a tail that was fluffy like a wolf’s tail, and it had wings. I took it out of the box. It was small but heavy. When I set it down, I noticed that it had a dark red stain of blood. It was fresh. I look at my hands. They were covered in Natsu’s blood. I look back at the stone creature to find nothing but a pile of rocks. I was stunned. What happened to the stone creature that was here a moment ago? I look away for a minute and it is gone. Just a pile of rocks stood in its place. I look back at Natsu to see that the once stone creature was now alive! It had gray fur on the cat part of its body. Bright red feathers on its wings. Brown with white speckled horns. The tail was white on top with a black tip and the bottom was black with a white tip. The small creature was pawing at Natsu’s face. I don’t understand. This whole day is messing with my head. I started to wonder if this day was real. This was the first day of summer and a Fairy Tail holiday. How do I know that this isn’t a Fairy Tail prank on one of their newest members? It could be that. I let that thought roll through my head for a moment when I quickly shake that idea out of my head. Natsu is clearly not faking being hurt. I walk slowly to him, the creature still on him. I was heading to Natsu cautiously because I still had no idea if the creature was dangerous. I want to say that it is friendly because it was just playing with Natsu. Then again, it was an animal and could think Natsu is its food and was trying to see if he was good enough to eat. I was starting to think that the creature was seeing Natsu as a snack because it had started to like Natsu, almost like it was tasting him. I shuddered at the thought. The more the creature licked him the more the creature emitted an aura that made me feel more relaxed. When the creature stopped licking Natsu, it spun around twice, curled up, and fell asleep on Natsu’s chest. I was snapped out of my daze that I had seemed to have fallen in the minute the small creature fell into its asleep. I walked over to Natsu. I knelt down and saw that Natsu wasn’t looking as bad as he had a moment ago. This small creature had healed him some. Maybe to the point where we could get him some real help. Sure, the creature helped him, but it was small. I brushed Natsu’s hair out of his eyes. His face gave an expression that showed that he was more relaxed. The small creature opened its eyes. It gave a hiss at me and dug its claws into Natsu. The poppy seeds had no effect on Natsu after the small creature dug. He shot up and shouted,

“Ra!”

I nearly fell backwards from being startled by his outburst. The small animal fell to his lap and looked up at him with an innocent look that read what? Natsu gave the animal a pat on the head as if to say I can’t be mad at you. 

“Natsu?”

I said once I calmed down from the sudden shock. He looked at me. He clearly didn’t know I was here. He must have been so drained that he didn’t remember that Lisanna and I were here.

“Luce? What are you doing here?”

He just started talking to me as if everything that happened this morning never happened. 

“What am I doing here? What about you? What are you doing here? We asked you earlier, but you were just saying nonsense.”

Natsu just stared at me. He stayed quiet for a moment. Then closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

“I come here every year. I don’t want to be a bother to anyone. I know that this means a lot to everyone. I…..”

“A bother? What would make you a bother?”

I know that it must seem weird that I was saying that, considering how often I kick him out. This is completely different then what he was saying when he wasn’t thinking clearly. Earlier he said he was here to look for his dad. Saying that a spell could help him find him when he was strongest. He said dragon slayers power was strengthen on……. On the day they were born. Before Natsu could respond to my question, I asked another question that seem to take him by surprise. 

“Natsu……. Is today your birthday?”

Silence. He looked away from me and down to the small creature, resting in his lap.

“Yeah, Luce. Today is my Birthday.”

He said that like it was common knowledge. Neither Lisanna nor I knew that. I would understand if Lisanna knew because they grew up together, but she was just as bewildered as I. 

“Natsu. Why did you not tell anyone?”

“I…… I didn’t want anyone to know. If they did then I would not be able to come here. Each year. I almost told them the first year I was with them.”

He almost told the guild? What stopped him? Why would he want to come here on his birthday instead of spend time with his friends and…….

“Natsu, what stopped you? From telling, I mean.”

“Well, I saw that they had fun with the others, celebrating with everyone, so that made me want to tell. When I found out about that holiday that Fairy Tail has, I was going to wait. I watched throughout the day, and I saw how special of a day it was for them. It was not my place to take that from them. I know that they would stop everything and celebrate it. I didn’t want that. I wanted them to spend this time with the people they care for. Their family. I can just take this day to try and find mine. I don’t make a big deal out of it. So, don’t worry about it.”

I let Natsu’s words sink into me. What he was saying was that he wanted his family he had made with Fairy Tail, to just forget about him for these next few days because even though his only family he knew was gone, didn’t mean that they had to stop and be there for Natsu. I walked over to Natsu, knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Natsu………”

I had started to form a sentence when Natsu started to look around. 

“Ra?”

The little creature poked his head out of a pile of leaves. It made a happy chirp sound. 

“Natsu, what is that?”

“Oh, that is Ra. He is a Chimera.”

A Chimera? That makes sense as to the mixed animal creature before me. I noticed that Lisanna was looking at Natsu’s odd book. I left Natsu and went to see what was so interesting about the book that Natsu was harming himself for. 

“Hey, Lisanna, what’s in the book?”

“That’s just it, I don’t fully understand it. I know that this says that ‘To find one must give’.”

“Natsu, what does that mean?”

“Oh, that……”

He lets out a series of rough coughs before he continues.

“….. I use that spell to try and find Igneel. In order for me to find him, I must give something up. I give my blood. It has been done. It’s in the book. The blade is the one used to get it to work. I am looking for Igneel.”

I looked at him. He was doing all this just to find Igneel. 

“Natsu, can you explain to me what the spell was supposed to do?”

“Oh. Sure. The circle is the part that is the same as a summoning circle. With the circle, all I needed was something that could find what I was to looking for. This blade was used by dragon hunters. It helped them find a dragon, so I used it. I needed to give of myself to find him. By using my blood, I should use the connection from my blood to strengthen the spell. Then I needed something of his. This fire………. It was his…… He taught me…. This is his fire. However, it takes a massive amount of magic energy. This is something I can only do on my birthday when my magic is strongest. I just can’t get it right. It always goes straight for my heart………. Like the spell backfires and wants to take my life.”

I didn’t realize what I was doing, but I had pulled Natsu into a hug. 

“Please, don’t do this anymore. I can’t bare to lose you. You mean so much to me.”

“Luce………..”

Ra, as the Chimera’s name was called, made a little chirp sound and bit Natsu.

“Ra! Nononono………….” 

Natsu collapsed backwards and fell unconscious once more. The little Chimera looked please. He made many happy chirps. I looked at Lisanna and we both knew that this was when we should take Natsu home. Lisanna was a big help for most of the way. She stayed in her big bunny form than I had Taurus carry him for the rest of the way back. When we got back, our guildmates noticed something was wrong the second we walked in with an unconscious and wounded Natsu. We explained everything Natsu told us and we gave the book and blade to master Makarov for safety. He was saddened by the fact that hone of hic Children was hurting himself to find his family. We understood why. Wendy took over healing Natsu, much to Ra’s dismay. I hope Happy doesn’t mind the little guy. Ra never once left Natsu’s side.

After a few hours, Natsu woke up. He was a bit panicked, but Wendy was able to calm him down. Wendy was told to bring him outside. When he was brought outside, the whole guild was there. 

“Surprise!”

I knew this is what Natsu didn’t want to happen, but this is what the guild wanted. They wanted to cheer him up, and it worked. He started to cry and each member gave him a hug one by one. Levy walked over to Natsu. 

“I know it may not be the same but, we can see The Stars together, as your Fairy Tail Family. I was setting up for it because I wanted to see them. Lucy told me you saw them with Igneel when you were a kid. We want to make this day special for you, Natsu. We’re your too.”

“You didn’t have to do any of this for me.”

Natsu said as a stream of tears went down his face. 

“I don’t deserve this. I’m only…..

“You are not ruining anything. This is what we wanted to do. You support this guild with your life. We are just as much family to you as Igneel is. We love you Natsu and you shouldn’t feel the need to keep anything from us.”

He smiled at me. He walked over and he hugged me. I felt myself smile. He leaned in and kissed me. Wait? WHAT!?!?!? Natsu just………. He stopped and had a small blush on his face. I didn’t think that he…… I smiled. Natsu just kissed me……… Then I realized…….. he kissed me in front of everyone……. That was a little embarrassing…….. but, I didn’t mind. 

“Hey, look!”

Someone shouted and pointed to the sky. We all looked up and saw a big clear blue sky and the stars were as bright as day. It was beautiful. I felt Natsu take my hand and hold it tight. I let him. I rest my head on his Shoulder and whispered……

“Happy Birthday Natsu, I love you.”

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> 6956 words without Author's note  
> A/N: This was a story I wanted to post last year during the first day of summer, but something happened when I was working on it and lost my will to write it. I finally finished it and was too excited to wait to post it. Thank you for reading this FT Special.  
> Also, that other voice Lucy heard was Igneel. And if you were confused on why the spell wasn't working, it was. Just watch the FT series to the part just before the final season. That explains why it kept going to Natsu's heart.


End file.
